Ying Yang
by Klages
Summary: Yang is a normal child.Until the day her father died.Things get worse with her mom.In the end,it was bein kicked out of the house with bruises.Having eyes that let her see the other world,shes more than spook.Now what?


Story written by Death The girl.

A/N : I suck at this so I have no idea why I was force to do this. I update very slowly and dunno why. I haven't finish reading Black Bird so don't mind me if get there characteristic

Enjoy?

**Disclaimer: The Characters I own is my OC and the any other that wasn't mention in the Black Bird Manga.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Just shut the f*ck up and get out of my house!"The hazel hair women screamed,glaring intensely at the bruised girl in front of her.

The girl cowered under the women's stare and tried her best to pick herself, feeling as hopeless as ever as she felt her golden hair being pulled ,forcing her yelp at the sudden pain.

"I can't believe I gave birth to a f*cking b*tch!"The women scowled, tossing the girl aside.

The young girl's eye flasedh angrily as her mother shoved her out the door,the door slammed behind her. The girl turned around,and stared at the closed-door, before walking into the quiet street.

* * *

The golden-haired girl walked limply down the road, into the woods and settled down beside a tree. The hot night wind blew lightly,shadows loom every corner.

_'Another moon-less night.' _She thought eyes suddenly trained on a yokai who crawl up to her.

"Human...can you see me?"The yokai ask,waving its feeble hands in front of the girl's face.

The girl face turn towards the yokai slowly,her eyes gleaming brightly.

The yokai gasp lightly and back away from the girl,"Y-your eyes!"

The girl lower her eye, ignoring,"what about them?"But the yokai was already too far away to hear what she had to say. Sighing, the girl lean against the tree, eyes closing as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

She had the same dream again. How did she know it was a dream? Because it repeated over and over again.

_"Hurry up Yang!"someone shouted._

_"I'm coming!Wait!" Yang shouted back. She started running as fast as she could. _

_She didn't want to be alone._

_But the more she ran, the farther the voice._

_"wait!" She shouted again._

_Her knees suddenly buckled as she slid to the floor, hands pressed against her honey-colored hair. The silence was suffocating her. _

_Alone._

_The word echo through her head over and over again. She cover her ears and continue screaming, knowing no one would come to her._

Yang snapped her eyes open, breathing heavily, as she sat up, noticing she was no longer in the forest but laying in a futon in a neatly kept room.

The paper door slide open,and a ginger colored-haired girl walked in,noticing Yang was awake.

"Oh,your awake!"she settled herself beside Yang who looked out the paper door, catching a sight of a tall and black hair guy right out the door, looking at Yang intently.

She shivered, unconsciously.

"Where am I?"she manage to whisper ,her voice doesn't seems to audible.

"We found you in the forest."The ginger hair girl answered,"Are you okay?do you know who you are?What were you doing in the forest?Did you faint?"It was obvious that she was concern

Yang massage her head,all the questions were getting on her nerves."Yang.."she mutter,deciding the other piece will be unnecessary.

"D-do you remember what happen?"Ginger hair ask.

Yang place her head in her hands before looking back up,"I..I can't stay here."She got up,ignoring the look on the ginger haired girl and started toward the paper door. She gripped the side of the door, before feeling light-headed. She stumbled, the man beside the door catching her before she fall face-down on the floor.

"A-are you alright?"Ginger haired ask,jumping up,rushing to her side immediately,"You shouldn't move. You're cover with bruises."

Yang breathed heavily, cursing her mother in her mind."I..I'll be alright on my own."

Ginger hair sighed,realizing the stubbornness of Yang."No you won't and if you don't return to your futon,I'll...I'll...uh.."

Yang smirked and try atleast get into a sitting position."You'll what?"she whisper/ask.

Ginger shook her head frustrated and Yang could make out that the man was smirking ,ginger head turn towards Yang,"So you're Yang.I'm Miaso, please to meet you."

Yang ignored Miaso greeting and look around her, "Are you saying I'll be staying here?"

Miaso smiled, 'Yep~"

* * *

**ugh,it came out badder than I thought -_-'' and plz,if you review,tell me every one of my .**

**Edit : 2/3/13**

**2/6/13**


End file.
